mega64fandomcom-20200215-history
Frankie
:This is an article about the episode. For the character, see Frankie.jpg Frankie is the 1st episode of Version 3. Dr. Poque and Horatio join an unlikely ally in stopping a creature from the past. Plot The episode begins showing the previous events of Version 2. Frankie.jpg bursts into Dr. Poque's bedroom and attacks Poque, Horatio, and Marcus. Poque knocks Frankie to the ground with a guitar controller. Frankie sees Marcus on the floor, and picks up Marcus, consuming him. After swallowing Marcus whole, Frankie is shot in the back by a mysterious man in green plaid. Frankie attacks the man, gnawing off his right arm, and then runs off. The man screams in agony, falls to the ground, picks up a magazine and lights it on fire, and then uses the flaming magazine to cauterize the wound on his right arm. After the opening, the Mario Bros. III skit plays, consisting of Derek, as Luigi, riding in a Goomba's Shoe. Back in Poque's beta testing dungeon, Rocko and Derek take off their helmets while a girl compliments them. Rocko and Derek welcome the viewer to Mega64, and ask the girl who she is. Back in Poque's apartment, The man thanks Dr. Poque for "hiring" Rocko and Derek to babysit the girl, which is his daughter. Poque demands to know who the man is, and why he's there, so he introduces himself as "Ted Geisel". Horatio asks if he is famous, but Ted tells Horatio he is thinking of Ted Koppel. He then complains about Frankie, and asks Poque why Frankie is now in the apartment complex. Poque admits that Frankie used to be human, and that he was locked in a chamber below the apartment. After a few hours, Frankie started to eat his own feces, which Ted explains turned him into a monster. Ted then says he plans to catch Frankie feeding in the bathroom, which clearly disgusts Horatio. Meanwhile by the Mega64, Rocko, Derek, and the girl (whose name is revealed to be Nicole), are listening to the conversation above. Derek leaves to warn Sean. While waiting for Derek to return, Rocko talks to Nicole. Rocko explains his living situation, and starts telling a story when Derek returns. Rocko offers to show Nicole what they do, and loads up Dead Rising. In the Dead Rising skit, Rocko moves furniture in a mall to create barricades and and photographs people trying to get images of "horror" and "erotica". The security guard kicks Rocko out, and the skit ends. Nicole is impressed by Rocko, but Derek and Sean are worried about something, and ask Nicole to leave. In private, Derek warns Rocko that Nicole is 14 and criminally underage. Sean tells Rocko that he is very disappointed in him. Back in Poque's apartment, Ted finds the bathroom empty. He starts to set up a trap to catch Frankie, but is interrupted when he finds there is no toilet paper. Poque is warned by Ted not to move, as he walks to the other bathroom. In the other bathroom Ted finds toilet paper, but as he grabs it, he is attacked by Frankie. Poque and Horatio listen Ted's screams from Poque's bedroom, and after the screams stop, Frankie enters again and snarls at Horatio and Poque. The scene cuts to the Skate or Die skit. Sean tries to skate in different stores and does some sick tricks with Rocko. After the skit, Rocko can't find Derek or Sean, so he asks Nicole to come in. Instead of Nicole, Sean enters and reveals that he has read explicit chat logs between Rocko and Nicole. Rocko tries to explain that he was only talking about Nintendo games, but Sean continues to accuse him of attempted statutory rape. Sean is about to give up, but then Derek enters in frustration and continues the accusations. Rocko continues to deny it, and after a heartfelt speech, Derek and Sean finally believe him and they all leave to hang out with Nicole. When they find her, she invites Rocko to "do" her, and gets kicked out of the apartment complex and ends up trying to hitch a ride from a passing truck. Back in the apartment, Poque is caught in a life or death struggle with Frankie, while Horatio tries to help by throwing things at the dueling pair. Poque prepares for one final assault, but before he can attack, Frankie falls over in pain. Suddenly, Marcus bursts out Frankie's chest, killing him. Marcus greets Poque and Horatio with a hearty, but out of breath: "HEY, SON!" Trivia * At 21:07, Frankie is the shortest episode of Mega64. Along with Delaware, Version 3 has both the shortest and the longest episodes. * "Ted Geisel" is the real name of children's author Dr. Seuss. This is presumably who Horatio was thinking of when asking Ted Geisel if he is famous. * Ted Geisel says that Frankie eats his own feces. Since Frankie is now a rabbit, this is in fact natural for him, since the rabbit ingests its own droppings as a means of further digesting its own food. * Before Frankie is killed, Poque can be seen without his hat and glasses on. This is the only time Poque is seen without glasses on and the third time he is seen without his hat. * The mutant-bunny, "Frankie" is a direct reference to the famous "Scary Easter Bunny" photo. The name "Frankie", is also another reference to the movie "Donnie Darko". In the movie, there is a creepy bunny in a costume named, "Frank". Credits |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |"GET READY 2 ROKK" "TENDER LIES" PERFORMED BY |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" | AS AS HERSELF |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" | AS (MONSTER) |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" | AS (HUMAN) |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" | MAKEUP AND EFFECTS BY |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |HUMOR CONSULTANT |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |OPENING ARTWORK BY MARIEL CARTWRIGHT OPENING PYRO BY |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |COSTUMES BY |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |PRODUCED BY |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" | CREATED BY ORIGINAL CONCEPT BY |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |SPECIAL THANKS |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |SPECIAL THANKS |} External Links *Mega64: Version 3 Episode 1 "Frankie" Discussion Thread at the Mega64ums Category:Episodes